


The Importance of Marks

by SevenCorvus



Series: RoK [9]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bondage, Community: rounds_of_kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: lick<br/>Kink: Animalistic behaviors and characteristics, dominant (snarling; sniffing; scent-marking or biting; other claiming acts; territoriality; predatory stalking; cuffing; forcing the partner’s neck down; claws and other features)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ROK. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

It was an unspoken rule between them. Some couples never went to bed angry. They never left each other unmarked. Despite knowing that they would often be separated, it was hard for Charlie to have Ian leave him for a job. He could never quite get rid of the sinking feeling that Edgerton might decide not to return. Not that it was any easier for Ian, knowing that he was leaving his gorgeous lover with the chance to forget him and move on. They say distance makes the heart grow fonder, but despite the necessity they could not help but wish for a little less distance. Hence the marks, so they would have a piece of the other with them at all times. A reminder of what was there for them.

Charlie had never before felt the need to mark his lover, to leave some visible sign of his presence. Yet from the beginning, having felt Ian’s distinct claiming, he wanted to return the favor. Let Ian know that he was his, and that he didn’t feel like sharing. It was unusual for him to feel this possessive, but that could be because this was the most he had ever felt for a relationship. Some instinctive whisper in the back of his brain saying that this was it; this was his mate, his equal.

For the most part, they kept it under control. Only letting loose when they knew they would be apart for some time, or when they had just gotten back together. Like now, after Ian had returned from a difficult case, Charlie found himself in a familiar position. His arms stretched out over his head, bound by his wrists to the metal headboard. Only able to struggle uselessly against the padded handcuffs, moaning incoherently around the gag in his mouth as his lover did his best to devour him. He strained to sense Ian’s next move, unable to see beyond the silk scarf covering his eyes and rubbing sensuously against his scalp and neck.

Not many people would be comfortable vulnerable like this with a man of Edgerton’s skill and profession, but he took comfort in it. In letting someone else take control, allowing himself to trust unconditionally in another person and give himself over completely. While he sometimes might worry, he knew in his heart that Ian would never leave him, that his love was returned. Sessions like this only helped to support that belief, renewing Ian’s claim on him and allowing him to feel desired and cherished.

That knowledge was seemingly all that kept him sane, as his lover did his best to lick every inch of him, familiarizing himself with Charlie’s taste and substituting his scent with his own. Ian never wanted his lover to doubt just who he belonged to. Whining deep in his throat, Charlie did his best to persuade Ian to let him come, knowing all the while that his lover worked on his own time table and could not be rushed.

Deprived of his sight, all of his other senses seemed that much more intense, his skin hypersensitive with the pleasure racing through his nerves. Balanced on the edge of a blade, Charlie knew that one more touch would make him explode. Beyond desperate now, he begged senselessly behind the gag for his mate’s claim. Only to white out with pleasure, as Ian bit harshly on the muscle between his neck and shoulder. Coming back to awareness, he noticed the blindfold was gone as he looked up into his lover’s eyes. Yes, all was again right with his world.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nearly purring in satisfaction, Ian glided silently around the room, never taking his eyes off of his captive lover. Nothing reassured him after a difficult case, as much as seeing his mate stretched out on their bed helpless to do anything but accept what Edgerton chose to give him.

It was always difficult to leave Charlie for whatever amount of time, but he kept himself content with the knowledge that he always left his mark behind. His lover knew who he belonged to, and any that might think to challenge his claim would be halted by his visible mark. Not that he himself left unmarked, both visibly and not. Though signs remained on his skin, for Edgerton the real marks went bone deep, put there by Charlie’s love and total trust. Despite knowing it was impossible, Ian did his best to prove himself worthy of that love and trust. Renewing his claim on Charlie as a way to keep his place secure. He never wanted him to doubt his returned emotion, and this was the easiest way for Edgerton to do it.

To deprive Charlie of movement and choice and fill his senses and thoughts, until nothing else could remain. To strip him of all defenses, and leave him vulnerable to Ian’s slow worship. To remove any pretense or doubt, and allow only instinct and emotion to exist. This was the only way Edgerton knew to drive the point home to Charlie that he was loved and would never be abandoned.

Watching his debauched angel writhe mindlessly under his touch, Ian thought that he was never more beautiful than this way. When all the numbers and data left him behind, and logic fled against the force of sensual pleasure. When he was exposed as just an instinctual sexual creature, waiting for Ian’s command to let go. That was when he was most beautiful, when he was free from the need to hide behind his intellect and able to give himself utterly. Sinking his teeth into the warm flesh of his lover’s neck and shoulder, Ian relaxed knowing that his claim on this stunning creature was once again complete.


End file.
